Living Lies
by AlwaysYourAibou
Summary: Sequel to Hiding Hearts. Yugi, Atemu, Bakura, and Ryou have settled into their new lives. Atemu's infatuation for Yugi starts to inhibit his protective judgement. With Marik murderously searching for them, mistakes are something they can't afford.
1. Chapter 1

A/N~ Alright…here is the sequel. Sorry it took so long to get it up. Please understand that I will not be able to update quite as quickly but I will try to have something out for you at least once a week. Reviews are always helpful. Here we go again! Glad to be back!

Chapter 1- Life

The drug was taking its affect and there was nothing the ex-agent could do about it. Atemu panted heavily as he grasped the steering wheel and blinked hard to focus his eyes on the road. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as his eyes darted from the rearview mirror to the cars and trucks in front of him. With a quick look to his left, Atemu put the pedal to the metal and drove around a semi.

Shots rang out once again behind him, shattering the glass window in the back of the car. A shaky gasp from beside him made him remember the reason for being in that car that moment. Atemu looked nervously at the teen crouched on the floor of the car. He raised a shaky hand and placed it on his lover's head. "Stay down!" He yelled over the screeching tires. "It'll be okay…just stay down!"

Atemu's vision blurred again and he reluctantly removed his hand from his boyfriend and slapped himself. He had to stay awake. Another round of shots rang out behind him making him swerve to avoid getting hit. He kept his head low as his frightened companion let out a yelp of fear.

The ex-agent glanced in the rearview mirror again to see Malik pulling out yet another weapon and aiming it. Atemu swerved into the left lane and rode along-side another semi for protection. Another glance in his rearview mirror told him he had outsmarted the criminals for now. "Damn." Atemu cursed blinked harshly. He had to find a safe place to stop and soon. He didn't know how long he could fight off this drug. His hands were already shaking. A smaller hand reached over and placed itself on top of Atemu's tightened one. Atemu jumped and turned to see the smaller version of himself giving him a concerned look. "Yugi, please! Get down!" He ordered, though it sounded more like a beg.

The teen ignored the request and sat closer to his protector. "Are you okay?" He shouted over the noise of running cars and wind blowing their hair.

Atemu's eyes flitted nervously to the rearview mirror and then back to Yugi. Amethyst. Atemu felt renewed strength as he tightened his hold on the wheel and starred at the younger. "I'm sorry." He yelled.

Yugi looked confused. "What are you talking about?!" He screamed, tears coming close to spilling over, "This is all my fault. If I hadn't---,"

The gray car chasing them reappeared behind them and another round of shots flew by them. Yugi screamed in pain and fell shortly to the floor of the broken car. "Yugi!" Atemu shouted worriedly and swerved into another lane, ignoring the angry beeps that accompanied his move. He placed his hand on Yugi's arm and gently moved him, angered to see a graze mark on his lover's shoulder. Yugi bit his lip but gave him a shaky nod, letting him know he was okay. Atemu grabbed his intercom linked to the car and shouted in it, "Bakura, where the hell is that back up?!" He screamed angrily.

Above the noise and wind Yugi and Atemu heard the response, "Damn you, be patient! I just got the copter off the ground! Give me five minutes and I'll be there!" Bakura's annoyed voice rang out.

Atemu growled and banged his fist against the wheel. They didn't have five minutes! They wouldn't have five seconds if the ex-agent didn't think of something fast. His vision continuously blurred and the idea of taking a quick cat nap sounded very appealing. He breathed heavily and glanced over at Yugi. He was crouched down again, holding his shoulder in pain. It wasn't bleeding heavily and it was an injury that had to be taken care of. Atemu felt another growl escape his throat when he saw Yugi's face. He was scarred. He had a good reason to be. He had to get his little one safe again. His hand never left Yugi's arm as he veered across three lanes of traffic and sped up the exit ramp. This was his only chance.

Atemu felt Yugi climb back up in his seat and hold onto Atemu's hand tightly. "I love you." Yugi said.

Atemu looked over at him worriedly. Anger tore through him as he tightened his hold painfully on the teen. "Don't you dare do that!" He screamed. He saw Yugi looking fearfully at the criminals bounding after them in their car, guns at ready. He gripped his lover harder and forced the younger to look at him. "This isn't the end! Don't you dare say that to me now!"

Atemu turned onto a side road and gunned it. His arms started to go numb. _Not yet, damn it! Not yet! _His mind screamed at him. Just a little further and they would meet up with Bakura. Just a little further. Atemu's eyelids drooped. He saw another turn coming up. He could make this one for sure. He let go of Yugi's arm and grabbed the steering wheel, turning it with all he had.

He turned too much. The car circled out of control going about 70 mph. Atemu felt the rest of his body going numb. He heard Yugi call his name but he couldn't look into those Amethyst jewels. How he wanted to see them one more time. The seconds ticked by like days as Atemu closed his eyes and felt a warm body latch to his own. The sound of exploding and shattering metal could be heard from miles away.

6 DAYS EARLIER

"You know, Atemu," Yugi pointed out, sitting next to his older protector, "That tastes better when put on something…like toast or a bagel."

Atemu glanced over the kitchen table to notice his charge still have dressed, barely awake. He looked down at the item in his hand and almost gagged, making a disgusted face. He had been eating butter again. It was a horrid habit he unconsciously started doing when he had a lot on his mind. For some odd reason, the fridge was the first place he would go and a stick of cold butter appeared to be quite appealing. Atemu tossed the half eaten stick away from him. Yugi laughed and Atemu threw him a look, stopping his fun immediately.

Atemu gazed up and down his lover and stopped when his crimson eyes met with amethyst. Atemu looked away hurriedly, taking a deep breath. He wasn't entirely sure how, but those eyes had incredible power over him. Nothing else made his temperature rise, his heart race, or made his joints turn to mush than those spell casting eyes.

Finger gently brushed his neck as Atemu straightened and realized that Yugi was no longer at his seat. He turned to his right to see the vibrant teen smiling at him. His arms wrapped about the ex-agent's shoulder as the teen placed small kisses on the elder's back. Atemu took in a shaky breath and tried to resist melting into his lover's arms. He grabbed one of Yugi's hands and pulled the younger so he was face to face with him. Crimson eyes starred at that pale and very naked chest and back up into those eyes again.

Concern filled the teen's features as he sat in his protector's lap. "What is it?" He asked, kindly.

Atemu shrugged, placing his usually stern face on. "Nothing." He replied, wrapping his arms about the tiny figure in his lap. He leaned in and captured those perfect lips in a passionate kiss. The two had a tongue battle for what seemed like minutes before Yugi, as always, retreated and allowed his agent to dominant their kiss. Atemu broke the connect and leaned his head against Yugi's bare shoulder. "Absolutely nothing."

"Liar." Yugi replied.

Atemu lifted his head and looked into those all knowing amethyst eyes. "What makes you so sure?"

Yugi rolled his eyes, a habit that always annoyed the ex-agent. The boy could be so naïve and ignorant at times, yet Atemu couldn't help but love him. Yugi put a hand on Atemu's cheek and shook his head, seemingly annoyed. "You never kiss me like that unless something is up. Wanna talk about it?" He inquired, gently stroking Atemu's cheek.

Atemu reached up and stopped the fingers that made his insides quake almost out of control. Atemu shrugged once more and moved their hands back to his side, "There isn't anything to talk about." He explained simply. He tried to ignore the look of hurt in the younger's eyes as he eased up, moving the figure in his lap off of him. "What do you want for breakfast?" He asked quickly, before that amethyst made him loose all control. He didn't have to worry. He wasn't lying to his lover, though he wasn't being completely honest either. Over the past month or so, Yugi had become more and more familiar with Atemu's way of being. He didn't talk until he was ready and it was something Yugi had grown to understand. Atemu had discovered that Yugi was extremely patient, something he often took advantage of. He hated himself but loved Yugi more for it.

Atemu once again felt arms around his middle and turned to see Yugi hugging him tightly. Yugi looked up at Atemu and smiled, "I want pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, and French toast." He joked, loving Atemu's reaction.

Atemu smirked slightly and suddenly whipped around, grabbing his charge's waist and practically flipped him upside-down. Yugi shrieked with laughter and Atemu felt a smile grace his lips. Yugi always had a way of making him feel happy, even if it was in a different way. "Are you sure that's all?" Atemu asked in a serious tone, spinning his upside-down love held tight to his waist around quickly.

"Atemu!" Yugi laughed, trying to grab his protector's ankles. "Let me down!"

Atemu felt childish but he didn't care. "What? You want down?" He teased.

Yugi was out of breath and squirming. He looked up at Atemu, keeping his arms above his head, trying to grip the floor. "Atemu, let me down!" He demanded, a smile still planted on his face. Atemu reluctantly lowered the little teen to the floor. Yugi scooted over to the kitchen cabinet and didn't get up. He had a serious look on his face as he and his protector had a stare down. "Can I ask of one more thing?" He asked, before immediately continuing without a response, "Can I have freshly squeezed orange juice with all that?" He inquired, a smile growing on his face.

Atemu wasted no time in attacking his little one again. He picked up his charge bridal style and started to kiss his love silly. Yugi laughed as he wrapped his arms about his ex-agent's neck. Atemu nipped at Yugi's neck as he asked, "You want that in a plastic cup or wine glass my prince." He teased.

A grunt came from the corner of the room. Atemu and Yugi both silenced and turned to see a sleepy and quite irritated Bakura watching them sternly. Atemu felt heat rise to his face as he let Yugi down and looked his friend up and down. Bakura looked over at Yugi and then back at the clock. "If you don't mind, its seven in the morning and some of us are still trying to sleep."

Atemu raised an amused eyebrow, "Still? You and Ryou went to bed early last night. I'm certain eleven hours of sleep is quite enough for you both."

Yugi laughed and in a hushed voice walked past Atemu whispering, "From the sounds we heard last night, there really wasn't much sleeping going on."

Bakura growled slightly at the remark. "You do realize sound travels?"

Yugi turned to him sharply. "Yes. I found out last night."

Another growl, "Watch your tongue you little---,"

Atemu's anger started to build and before Bakura could finish his sentence he interrupted. "That's enough." He snapped, silencing the other ex-agent. "We'll keep it down." Atemu compromised.

Bakura shot a look as Yugi before eyeing Atemu. "Thank you" he hissed and walked back to the room he and Ryou shared.

Atemu turned to Yugi who had a smirk on his face. He and Bakura never truly got along. Even the past month of them living together had only made matters worse. Ever since Atemu gave up his job for Yugi, there had been nothing but fights between Bakura and the smaller teen. Most likely due to the fact that Yugi was Atemu's campanion and they started to do everything together. It made less time for Atemu to hang with Bakura, and even though the stubborn ass of an ex-agent would never admit it, Atemu knew that Bakura missed their time together. Atemu shook his head at Yugi, "You really should not provoke him."

Yugi smiled and walked over to Atemu, sliding his arms about his protector and leaning against his chest. "True." Yugi admitted, "But it is so much fun to fight over you."

Atemu shook his head and placed a kiss on his charge's forehead. Yugi innocent but far from naïve at times. Atemu pulled the little one away and looked him up and down. "Don't try his patience. Don't forget, he helps to protect you."

Yugi shrugged and turned to the fridge. "Only because you tell him to."

Atemu swallowed hard as he watched his younger love bend down to pick out a few eggs for their breakfast. He quickly turned away before he grew the overwhelming urge to slam his lover to the ground and screw him senseless. He sat and the table and starred absently at the wall. _How does he do that to me?_

A/N~ Alright…stopping there. Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N~ Sorry this is taking longer than I thought. I'm trying guys, I really am. Thanks for all the support. It really makes me very happy. I know Atemu may have seemed a little out of character compared to my last story but give me this chapter….you'll see why I planned things the way I did.

I own nothing

Chapter 2- Conflict

Atemu reached into the shopping cart and pulled out five more heavy bags of food. He and Bakura had gone shopping without their little companions. Atemu had insisted that Yugi and Ryou remain in the safe house at all times to ensure their protection at all times. It had only been a month since they moved into the large house and twenty five acre house and Atemu was sure that Marik and his goons were still looking for them. They had chosen to live in the mountains this time near a small community in Montana. No one would find them there because no one would be looking.

Bakura was unusually silent. Atemu eyes him carefully has they pushed the bags into the back of their car. Bakura felt those crimson eyes and turned towards his friend, "What?" He asked annoyed.

"What's wrong with you?" Atemu questioned, grabbing another few bags. The parking lot was extremely empty compared to the usual. Atemu, out of instinct, leaned down and touched the heater he had strapped to his inner ankle. It comforted him to know it was in an easy spot. He rose and to meet harsh eyes staring at him. "What?" He inquired.

Bakura shook his head, "Figures you would be worried about security now."

Atemu squinted his eyes sternly, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Bakura snarled at him and he slapped the car trunk down, almost taking Atemu's fingers off in the process. "You know damn well what I mean." He remarked, gazing around the parking lot. "What has gotten into you lately?"

Atemu crossed his arms and leaned against the car, "What the hell are you talking about?"

A snarl escaped the ex-agent's lips as he starred daggers into his friend's skull. "You're starting to sleep in later than normal, you're humming everywhere you go, spending money to stupid flowers all the time, and acting like a mad scientist switched your personality with some hippy from the sixties."

Crimson eyes narrowed, "I didn't know my happiness had such a negative effect on you."

Bakura laughed, "Negative? Atemu you haven't gone with me to the gym in weeks. You spend all your time now with that teenager your four years older than. Are you forgetting why you're here to begin with? You left the agency for that little brat and you're forgetting your training."

Atemu snarled at the remark. "Watch your tongue." He hissed. No one got away with offending his lover, no one. "I haven't forgotten why we're here. I'm here to protect the person I care for most."

"You've know him for four in a half months!" Bakura started to yell but then quieted down as he looked around. "He is the most important person to you? Really?"

Atemu smirked, "You're just jealous."

"Of what? Yugi?" Bakura threw his head back and laughed. "I have nothing and no one to be jealous of especially when it comes to Yugi. In fact, no one would want to be in his position right now, especially with you attitude these past few weeks."

Atemu noticeably frowned. Had he done something wrong towards his charge? His mind scanned the possibilities as he tried to think of what Bakura was trying to say. "I have been nothing but nice to him. I've given him all the love I possibly can. What do you suggest I change?" He asked, confused and very much irritated.

Another shake of the head made irritation course threw the ex-agent's veins. Bakura stomped on a cigarette lying by the tire and looked up with serious and slightly sad eyes. "You're losing focus." He remarked, making Atemu blink in confusion. "And you'll end up killing him."

Anger boiled in his blood as well as shock and Atemu took the blow so hard that he took a step back. "I would never hurt---,"

Bakura shook his head sternly, "That's not what I meant. I know that you would actually kill Yugi yourself. But you're letting your guard down. That little display in the kitchen this morning was only a taste of it." Bakura walked over to Atemu and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your job to protect Yugi, not love him."

"But…" Atemu trailed off and starred at his friend in shock, "You and Ryou--,"

"I killed those after Ryou. Though I am protecting him now, the true threat to his life is gone. Now is when I can be with him. I'm not saying to break up with your boy toy." He remarked with a smirk, but then his face became more serious, "But as long as Yugi and Ryou live under the same roof, I can't have you making mistakes that may endanger both of their lives. I can't lose Ryou….I won't." He said simply. "Try to put yourself in my shoes."

Atemu looked away from judging eyes and took in everything just said. It hurt. Was he actually putting his charge in danger by allowing himself to grow so attached to him? Atemu let out a shaky breath and moved back towards the car. He loved Yugi very much, how was he supposed to control his feelings? Yugi had shown him so much over the past two months. He made him feel like he belonged to a family again, that someone out there really did care for him. There was something comforting about having someone to hold onto all hours of the night.

"Atemu." Bakura practically whispered.

"Just take us home." Atemu growled, opening his car door.

Bakura shook his head and opened the door to the driver's side. They were quiet the entire way home. Atemu looked harshly outside the window as trees began to pass them by. He was completely lost in his thoughts.

When they arrived home, Atemu snuck into the back room as Bakura unloaded all the bags. He looked over to see Yugi and Ryou playing a card game at the kitchen table. He watched softly as Yugi and Ryou started laughing. "You cheated!" Ryou laughed. "There is no way you could have won three times in a row!"

Yugi laughed right along with him. "Hey! How many times do I have to tell you? I am a gamer! I win at all games in the end!" He exclaimed, trying to catch his breath. He clutched his sides painfully and rolled his head back, letting out one last chuckle. He made eye contact with Atemu. Yugi smiled and got out of his chair, bounding up to the ex-agent. "Hiya!" He exclaimed, latching himself onto his protector.

Atemu stood still for a moment before carefully putting his arms around his love. He didn't want Yugi to think anything was wrong with him but he should have known better. Yugi looked up at him concerned at his meek attitude. Atemu gave a fake smile before letting go of his little charge and returning his jacket to the hook by the door.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked, making Ryou turn towards the couple.

Atemu turned and crossed his arms, leaning against the chair. He shrugged, "Nothing."

Yugi eyes him carefully. Atemu always had to put on a believable face when Yugi scrutinized him so. The younger teen was extremely talented when it came to figuring out the agent. Atemu loved him and hated him for it. "You're lying," Yugi stated.

Atemu blinked.

Yugi walked over to him and placed his hand on his protector's shoulder. "Did something happen at the store?" He asked.

At that moment Bakura walked in. He carried the load of groceries into the kitchen where Ryou eyed him carefully. Atemu starred at his friend or rival for the moment. Yugi looked back into the kitchen and saw the Bakura unloading the groceries in silence. Ryou cleared his throat and wrapped his arms about Bakura, stopping his actions. "What happened?" He interjected.

Bakura turned around and looked over at Atemu. "Nothing."

Atemu glared harshly at the other agent. Yugi sensed the tension and gazed nervously back and forth between his protector and Bakura. "What's going on?" He asked nervously.

Bakura looked up and glared back at Atemu. "Nothing." He repeated.

Ryou sighed deeply and unlocked his arms from about his love. "What did you do?" He asked.

Bakura looked at him in disbelief. "You have to be kidding right? After…" He took a deep breath and looked over at Atemu. "Just nothing. Okay? Just pretend I didn't say anything." He stated and continued to unload the food. Ryou looked with uncertainty at Atemu before helping his lover unload the food.

They had eaten dinner in utter silence. Yugi had twice attempted to start up a conversation but no one was in the mood to talk. Afterwards, Atemu sat on the couch, starring out the window. He had a lot on his mind. Yugi sat next to him and took his hand in his. "Wanna talk about it?"

Atemu shook his head. Yugi sighed and got up. "You know where to find me when you do." He said and walked into their room. Atemu was grateful for the alone time. Of course he loved his little charge but he need some time to think things through. Bakura's words stung and he didn't know why. They had argued about Yugi before but never to this level. Why was it getting to him? Atemu closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch, remembering the argument. Was he not keeping a watchful eye on Yugi?

Atemu got up from his spot on the couch and walked over to the door to their room. He carefully inched it open and gazed at Yugi. The younger was reading a book in their bed. He was always reading about different things. This time, it was about self defense. It was a book that Atemu had bought him a while ago to keep up with his training. They didn't train too much anymore. Yugi was pretty skilled. Atemu peeked softly around the room, wondering if he should join his charge. Reluctantly, he made his way back to the couch and sat down.

He didn't know how much time had passed. He sat there, starring at his hands in pure thought. Suddenly, lips were on his neck, making him jump slightly. He heard Yugi laugh slightly at his jump though Atemu didn't find it so funny. How did the younger sneak up on him? No one could sneak up on him. What was wrong with him? "Hey." Yugi said, wrapping his arms around Atemu. The ex-agent made no move to hold the teen. Bakura was right. He was getting too close to Yugi and forgetting everything he was taught. Yugi pressed his lips onto the back of his neck again, and Atemu felt his grip on reality quickly dissolving. "There is an empty spot in the bed that only you can fill." Yugi whispered in his ear.

Atemu swallowed hard, his mouth was extremely dry. He felt arousal drip into his body with Yugi's words but quickly pushed those thoughts aside. "I need to think." He said simply.

Yugi's arms moved about his chest, making it extremely hard for Atemu to think properly. Yugi whined slightly as he nipped his ear lobe. "But you've been out here for hours. It's almost midnight. Come to bed with me." He whispered, allowing his hand to snake down further.

Atemu cringed slightly. Yugi had become more and more bold the longer they hung around each other. It was typical for him to make the first move when it came to their sex. Before that hand rendered him completely useless, Atemu grabbed it firmly and Yugi froze slightly. "No." He said.

Yugi became slightly relaxed against his protector and Atemu could tell that he was slightly surprised. "What do you mean 'no'?" He asked. Then he heard Yugi laugh slightly. "Oh, I get it. Are we changing roles tonight? Fine, you can play hard to get and I'll---,"

Atemu bit his lip hard, irritation flowing through him. "I said not tonight, Motou."

Yugi froze at the comment. Atemu almost winced again at the lack of movement from his charge. He always used last names when talks about enemies but never with his lover. Yugi let go of Atemu completely. "Fine." He stated, anger and hurt evident in his voice.

Atemu heard Yugi's footsteps retreating into the safety of their room. _Shit_. He thought and turned to say sorry. But Yugi was already gone. Atemu looked back at the floor and growled angrily. _Stupid Bakura_, he thought as he stood and walked to his bedroom. He opened the door and walked inside, to see Yugi sitting on their bed. His arms were crossed and tears of frustration rolled down his face.

Atemu felt a lump form in his stomach and it was making him unable to breathe. He hated when Yugi cried. He would have preferred to have fire rain down from the heavens, hell freeze over, or get shot over and over again than to see his little charge cry. Atemu took a deep breath. He was in no mood to make it right tonight. He silently closed the door when he heard a sniff coming from his little lover. Atemu grabbed a pillow from the chair and took the blanket that was hanging off the sofa. The couch was the only place he was going to be sleeping tonight.

A/N~ Oh no. Lover's quarrel. Next chapter will be full of fluff…and a little romance. May throw a lemon in there. Review please. They make me write faster.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N~ Okay, chapter 3 is done. Again, sorry for the late update. I seem to have lost support for this fic but I will continue it anyway. Thanks to those who do review. I t really makes my day.

Chapter 3- Forgiveness

"I don't know, Aurma." The black-haired man said with uncertainty. "I just don't see how that is going to work. We have tried everything to catch these criminals and nothing works." He growled, stomping his feet as he walked down the narrow street.

"Amerald." The red and black haired woman interjected. She looked behind her at their son, who was listening intently to the conversation. "Do I have to have the privacy lecture with you again? Not around Atemu."

"But--,"

"But nothing, Amerald." Aurma snapped. She softened her gaze and nodded behind her. "We just enjoyed a wonderful movie. Can't we keep it on nice terms for the night? Just this once, can we not worry about Marik and Malik? They have their own problems and we have ours."

Amerald turned to see Atemu, his fifteen year old son walking quickly behind them. He sighed and nodded once. He slowed his pace slightly to allow his teenaged soon to walk next to him. He wrapped an arm about the teen and smiled, "Did you enjoy the movie tonight?"

Atemu beamed and nodded happily. "It was awesome! There were so many explosions."

Aurma shook her head in dismay. "All you boys are the same. The more the explosions in a movie the better it is for you. Why can't you just enjoy the romance or comedy in something?" She asked.

Atemu frowned. "Well then it isn't as much fun. Besides, there has to be explosions. Otherwise the bad guys wouldn't die off. That was the entire point of the movie. Good guys kill bad guys. It's a classic."

Amerald sighed nervously. He was starting to think that his real life experiences were starting to cloud his son's mind. "Atemu, not all bad guys have to die in the end. There are other methods to making the bad guys pay for their crimes. Never think that death is the answer to everything." He explained.

"But father." Atemu whined. "You are catching bad guys all the time. They usually end up getting the death penalty for doing the things that they do. What about the two guys you were just talking about? Don't they deserve some kind of punishment?"

Aurma nodded. "They do deserve punishment. Never forget Atemu, for every action there is always a consequence. But that by no way means that they deserve death. Marik and Malik have done many bad things but none of them deserve death. They are just petty thieves and drug dealers. Though they have done wrong, they are still young. There is time for them to make up what they have done." She tried to explain as they continued down the alley.

Atemu shrugged, "Yeah I guess. But most people don't change."

Amerald smiled, "That's true. But you always must give them the chance to. That is what your mother and I do. We hunt down the bad guys and we give them a chance to repay society for what they have done."

Atemu beamed and started to walk fast down the alley. "When I grow up, I want to be just like you guys!"

Aurma smiled at her fifteen year old and gazed lovingly at her husband. "I really hope that he changes his mind. I don't want him to end up like us." She said and turned back down the alley. "Atemu! Keep in sight!" She shouted after the boy. She didn't know why she was always so worried. Probably because of the many people out there that she had seen in court that were lower than dirt. Some of the criminals she and her husband had punished were horrible people. To think that their could be an entire world filled with them was hard to imagine. It wanted to make her hold her son close to her and never let him go.

Amerald wrapped his arm about his wife. "Yeah, but I hope he does." He looked at her and smiled at her quizzical expression. "If it weren't for the job then we would have met."

Atemu had stopped walking fast and watched his parents. His father leaned in and gave his mother a sloppy kiss. Atemu made a face and ran down the alley. "Ew!" He shrieked. He never liked to watch his parents kiss like that. It was weird even though, in his heart he wanted the same thing. He wanted someone to hold, kiss, and protect. He bolted down the alleyway, running as fast as he could. "I'll be the best protector out there!" He proclaimed.

He threw a punch in the air at nothing in particular. "I'll show everyone. I'll meet someone, fall in love, and then we can fight crime together!" He chipped, kicking the dumpster harshly and laughing. "I think I am going to need a little more practice though. Hey, father? Can you teach me?" Atemu asked, turning to his side. He blinked. His parents weren't there. "Mother?" He asked.

Atemu stood there and peered down the alleyway. He heard shouting but he couldn't hear what the shouts were saying. Atemu started to creep back to where he last saw his parents. Before he took too many steps, he heard a gunshot, it was faint but he knew what it was. His blood ran ice cold. "Father?" He whispered.

"Atemu!" He heard his mother shout, "Run!"

He didn't need any more instructions. Atemu ran down the alleyway, towards the busy street where the cars and many people would certainly make him safe. He stopped suddenly. What was he doing? Another gunshot rang out and this time laughter along with it. Atemu turned around. If he was going to be like his parents, he had to start now, by saving them from whoever was attacking them. Atemu gritted his teeth and bolted down the alley.

He froze as he rounded a corner, his face falling. His mother lay on the cold concrete, a bullet hole in her head. Her blood formed a small puddle under her and was growing bigger by the second. Atemu started to pant from fear as he allowed his eyes to travel slightly to the left. He could make out his father's jacket from behind a dumpster. Atemu's legs moved on their own accord, stepping over his mother.

Atemu stopped when he saw his father. He too had a wound in his head, but also one in his chest. Blood spatter was everywhere. It looked as if his father had crawled in attempts to seek some sort of shelter from his attacker.

A chuckle from behind him caused him to turn around and stare at two teenagers, perhaps a year older than him. They looked identical, and they were smirking at him. "Your parents should have thought twice before coming after us. They won't bother us again. You'll do best to do the same." One said, still smirking, "Come on Malik. Let's get out of here."

Atemu shook in fear as he watched them leave. He looked back at his father, whose eyes were slightly opened, looking at him. They were completely empty. Dead as winter.

Atemu sat straight up in his makeshift bed on the couch. His entire body was covered with sweat and he was shaking from head to toe. His heart pounded out of control and his breathing was ragged. "No." Atemu whispered aloud, looking around him. He got up and started pacing the room. "Not again."

Those flashbacks hadn't plagued him for a few months. They had stopped when….Atemu stopped his pacing and his body felt numb. Those terrible nightmares had stopped when Atemu had met Yugi. Atemu glanced at the clock. It was four in the morning and there was no way the little teen was still awake. The former agent sighed deeply and made his way over to their bedroom door. He peeked inside, and sure enough all lights were off.

_Just a little. That's all I need._ Atemu decided as he made his way into the bedroom. Moonlight shown in slightly from the window to the left of their bedroom. Atemu almost gasped when he saw Yugi's face illuminated by the light, it was startling. The teen looked so perfect when he slept but adding the moonlight only added to the unnatural beauty the teen held.

Atemu just stood starring at the perfect figure laying on its side in their bed. Yugi tightly clasped a pillow and had part of his face buried in it. The former agent swallowed hard. _How are you doing this to me?_ He questioned. After pondering for a few more moments, Atemu realized that it really wasn't important. All that was important was the pain. _Yugi,_ Atemu pleaded in his head_, Make the pain go away. Make it go away again._

He couldn't stand it anymore. Looking alone wasn't enough for him. He needed to feel his little love. Atemu made his way over to his side of the bed and sat down carefully. Yugi must have sensed him for he snuggled cutely against the pillow he held so tightly. Atemu almost growled. The pillow didn't deserve that kind of love.

Gently, Atemu removed the pillow and pulled the sleeping teen closer to him. Yugi reacted to the warmth and moaned slightly, wrapping his arms about his protector. Atemu breathed a sigh of relief and pulled the younger tightly against his body. Already, the teen's presence was working its magic. His body began to relax.

"Atemu?" Yugi asked.

Atemu looked down into amethyst and let out a shaky breath.

"What's wrong?" Yugi pressed one last time.

Atemu wanted to explain. He wanted to explain the fight with Bakura, his dream, his inability to control himself around the teen but found he couldn't. A single tear leaked from the corner of his eye and trailed down his cheek.

Yugi noticed immediately and sat up, looking at the older with fear. He had never seen Atemu cry before. He opened his mouth to say something, anything of comfort, but no words would form. Maybe words weren't needed.

Atemu almost let his body melt as Yugi leaned in and kissed the tear away. He wrapped his pale arms around the protector and kissed his neck softly. Atemu closed his eyes and allowed himself to bathe in Yugi's warmth and love. It was all he needed right now.

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

A/N~ Sorry it took so long to update. I was busy writing more one-shot for you all since they seemed to be loved a lot. Please review though. They make me happy. I don't own Yu-gi-oh….I don't even own a gun. Shows how much I know about them.

Sorry if it is a bit short!

Chapter 4

Atemu grumbled and stirred slightly. A small weight on his chest forced him to still his movements. He opened his crimson eyes to bright sunshine shining into their room. Their room. Atemu looked around as he recalled the events of the night before. The fight, the dream, and then…Yugi. Atemu looked down and saw his little charge snuggled warmly against him, arms wrapped about his waist tightly. He smiled. Yugi could always make him smile.

The former agent starred at the closed eyes of his little love wondering what the teen was dreaming about. He secretively wished that this moment would last forever. That way he would never have to face the real world. He could just in bed with Yugi forever. Sounded like a plan to him. He drew his arms about the younger and breathed in the scent of his hair. It was so perfect.

"You know, it kinda creeps me out when you do that." He heard a voice coming from the warm figure he was clinging to.

"Then stop tempting me." Atemu retorted, a smug look on his face. In a way it was all of Yugi's fault. This infatuation he had with him made him loose complete control of his emotions. One smile from his little charge and he felt like he was king of the world. He never use to feel this way, ever. The only thing on his mind was revenge, revenge for the death of his parents. Atemu swallowed hard, hoping against all hope that Yugi would not mention the events that had occurred just hours ago. He didn't want to have to explain.

"I can't help that I tempt you." Yugi replied with a yawn to follow. He flipped on his back and laid sideways, placing Atemu's arms on his abdomen. "But if you want, I could ask Bakura to give me a make over. I'm sure you wouldn't like that."

"Stay away from him." Atemu said seriously.

Yugi traced his fingers up and down Atemu's arm in a soothing manner. It made him relax slightly but only slightly. "I know you two have been having trouble lately. I hate it. I feel as if I am the one getting between the two of you."

"Don't worry about it." Atemu commented. "Bakura will get over it. He always does."

Yugi sighed but continued his soothing motions. "But you guys were friends long before you knew me. I know I am the reason for your arguments and I hate it. Maybe I should talk to him---,"

"I said don't worry about it." Atemu interjected. It was the only thing that bugged him about Yugi. The teen would put his own needs and desires aside just to please others. Though it was a character trait that attracted the former agent to him in the first place, he didn't want it interfering with his love relationship with the teen. Not now, when he needed him the most. "Bakura will get over himself sooner or later. Ryou will take care of that in more ways than one I'm afraid."

Yugi laughed. "I bet." He sat up and laid down on his protector. "Speaking of which…" He trailed off, an emotion in his voice that Atemu had particularly been dreading that morning. "We never got to do anything last night. Someone was in a grumpy mood." He said, putting emphasis on grumpy.

Atemu breathed a little. So far so good. "Well, I wasn't in the mood" He explained smugly.

"Ha!" Yugi forced a laugh.

"What?" He questioned innocently. "I'm allowed not to be in the mood for once aren't I?"

Yugi got up and made his way to the bathroom. He turned and gave Atemu a little teasing look. "Not likely." He said, before making his way into the room and shutting the door. Atemu growled slightly with a smirk on his face. He got up and made his way to the bathroom, turning the knob and forcing the door open. Yugi was sitting against the wall on the sink, his shirt off, smiling at his protector. "See? What did I tell you?"

Atemu raised an eyebrow. Oh yeah, he was good. His smirked widened slightly as he made his way over to the tempting teen. He carefully allowed one hand to trace patterns down Yugi's chest while using his other to force the teen's chin up to look at him. "Have I ever mentioned how beautiful you are?"

Yugi honestly thought about it for a second. "Yeah." He answered with a nod. :But only when you're about to screw me senseless."

Atemu frowned. "Huh." He said. "That's odd."

Yugi cocked his head. "Why?"

"Because I am thinking about it all the time."

Yugi almost sneered. "Well you never tell me."

Atemu stopped his pattern tracing and looked at Yugi seriously. "It's true though." He said sternly, forcing Yugi to gaze at him almost in concern. "I think about you all the time. You're all that is ever on my mind." Atemu admitted matter a factly. "I'm crazy about you." He wondered how Yugi was going to react to this. He had only once proclaimed his true thoughts and feelings to Yugi when they had been kidnapped by Marik and Mailk. The only reason for this was because he wasn't sure if they were going to make it out alive. Remembering the incident, Atemu allowed his eyes to wander down to Yugi's foot. A deep pink scar revealed itself on his foot. It was the only mark that scarred the alabaster beauty's body.

Yugi let his eyes travel to where Atemu was looking. He looked at the crimson and smiled genuinely. "Atemu." He said, forcing the mind wandering agent to look at him. "I know."

The former agent gazed into the soft amethyst. For a few seconds they remained this way, before Yugi got off of the sink and placed his arms about Atemu, hugging him tightly. Atemu wrapped his arms about the teen's waist and drew him closer. Yugi always knew what to do. After a few minutes of holding each other Atemu spoke softly, "But if you want to keep the record straight…." He said trailing off.

Yugi stood back and looked his protector up and down. "Nah." He said with a smile and walked out of the bathroom, replacing his shirt as he went.

Atemu growled fiercely, "You can't just seduce me and then walk away!" He shouted and ran after the teen. He grabbed him from behind and threw him on their bed. Yugi let out a playful yelp as his protector jumped on their bed and pounced on him.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXX!

Atemu stirred his coffee as Bakura walked in from upstairs and sat next to him at the kitchen table. They said nothing for a few moments before Bakura let out a long sigh. "So, hear the weather today is supposed to be great. Wanna go shot stuff in the woods or something?"

The former agent snickered and took a sip of his coffee. Clearing his throat, he answered, "Sure." He said.

Bakura got up and made himself a cup of coffee. As he poured the hot steaming delight, Ryou came bounding into the room. "Hiya Atemu!" He smiled, waving happily. "I saw you weren't on the couch this morning. Everything going okay?" He asked slyly.

Atemu nodded with a raise of his brow. "Hm" He responded with a nod and a smirk. At this Ryou laughed and turned to his lover. He wrapped his arms about his lover and kissed him on the back of the neck. Atemu looked down and saw something attached to the younger teen's ankle. "Ah, Ryou?" The teen turned to him, quizzically. Atemu nodded towards the floor and Ryou looked down.

"Oh!" He said, flushing a deep scarlet. "Um, Bakura? Do you have the key to this one? I could find one but not the other." He said in a hushed voice pointing down to the fuzzy cuff.

Bakura smiled. "It should be under the bed. I'll come up to help you find it in a minute."

Ryou bounded up the stairs while Bakura watched after him, a smirk planted on his face. Atemu smiled and gazed at Bakura. "It's not under the bed is it?" He questioned knowingly.

Bakura dug into his pocket and lifted out a small key.

"You truly are evil." Atemu commented with a chuckle. Bakura took a seat next to him and they sipped on coffee together. After a few moments, the former agent cleared his throat again and came clean with what had been on his mind for hours. "You know you're wrong right?"

Bakura looked at him questioningly.

"About yesterday." Atemu reminded him. "You're wrong. I love Yugi too much to let anything happen to him. I already lost two people I loved to those bastards. I'm not going to lose Yugi too. I won't." Atemu stated and took another gulp of his favorite beverage. "I may not be at my best right now, but that doesn't mean that I can't protect him. I will fight for him with every last bit of my life."

Bakura looked him up and down. "I know."

Atemu blinked. "You know?"

"You deaf?" Bakura sneered. "I said I know."

Atemu gapped at the agent. "Are you kidding me? Bakura, Yugi and I fought last night. It was our first fight as a couple and might have been last if I hadn't talked to him this morning! You could have ended our relationship! Now you're telling me that you know?!" He practically shouted.

"Yup." Bakura said. A moment of silence. "You fought?"

"Yes! "

Bakura laughed. "Good."

"How is that good?"

Bakura placed his cup down and turned to the former agent and his friend. "It means that you really thought about what I said. You really considered it. I know you care about Yugi. I just needed to remind you of that. I needed to remind you of our purpose for living." Bakura said. He turned his back on Atemu and they both looked out in the living room. Yugi and Ryou were taking tugging on the fuzzy cuff on Ryou's ankle, laughing awkwardly as they did. "They are the reason we are living right now. If it weren't for them, we would drown in our own miseries."

Drown in our miseries. Atemu thought over and over again. It was true. "Bakura." He said, forcing his friend to look back at him. "Have I mentioned how much I hate you this week?"

TBC

A/N~ Thanks to all who reviewed. I needed this chapter to go a little slower. Hope you liked it. **Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N~ I know! I'm really sorry but things have been hell for me here. I just have another month of school so bare with me please. Please review and let me know how you liked the chapter. I don't own YGO.

Chapter 5

Atemu sat on a stump in the middle of the woods and starred at the trees around him. He had decided to get away by taking a walk and getting out of the house for a while. For some reason, over the past few days, Yugi had become extremely clingy and the former agent felt like he needed some air. He sighed and crossed his legs, watching a bird flutter on the ground and suddenly take off when it saw him. He watched it fly off and wished he could do the same.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy being around the others, but seeing the same people over and over again for days on end got a little old. He was used to meeting new people all the time, whether through his job or through the people he protected. Not Yugi was the only one he protected and because of security risks, the boy was too vulnerable to be let out of sight. In fact, Yugi hadn't been to school since they relocated. Atemu smiled smugly when he remembered what he said to the teen. _"Calculus isn't going to teach you how to avoid bullets."_

Atemu frowned when he thought of the past few days. It had been quiet, which was good for a change. He was tired of running all over the place to ensure their safety. He had to admit that it was nice to just kick back even though the danger really wasn't gone. They were just hiding from it. But really, how long was hiding going to work? When would Malik and Marik find them? They would search the ends of the earth and Atemu knew this. The criminals would do anything to kill them and this worried the agent to no end. In a way, he wished that he and Yugi never met. Marik would have probably let things go after a while and forgotten about the boy if he didn't find out about his affair with Yugi. Now, it was nothing but a game to him. He would find them; it was only a matter of time.

Perhaps this was why Yugi was acting so clingy over the past couple of days. The teen was more intelligent than the ex-agent gave him credit for. He had a way of prying into his protector's mind without asking him questions. He knew that the older was worried and Atemu knew that the boy could figure it out without asking anything. Two nights ago, the teen had had a nightmare about his protector. Although the dream didn't strip all layers of his sanity, Atemu could tell the teen was a little shaken up by it. He had said that Atemu got into a bad accident coming home from getting groceries. As silly as it was, the boy was a little concerned for his other's wellbeing. It was only when his protector held the boy tightly in his arms did his little one drift back to sleep.

Atemu understood the terror and power a nightmare could hold. He had been having them for years. Yugi seemed to be his only means of therapy for it. Atemu smirked as he thought of Yugi as a sort of drug that kept him sane. He would be Yugi's drug so long as he could. As much as Atemu hated to admit it, they needed each other. It bothered him so because he never needed anyone before. He was always a loner.

Atemu stood from his stump and started making his way back to the house. Everything changed the day he met Yugi.

_The captain starred into crimson and sighed. "If you can't handle this case, it is perfectly understandable. Just let me know and I will replace you with a snap of my fingers, no penalty." The captain stated, leaning back in his chair._

_Atemu stood at the front of the desk, his arms crossed and an angered expression on his face. "You brought me all the way out here to tell me that? You're kidding right?" The agent said crossly. "Anzu and I are the best agents in the field. What makes you think we can't handle this?"_

_The captain took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled. "Anzu will be fine. It's you I am worried about."_

_"Why me?" the agent practically shouted._

_"They've reappeared." The captain informed him, standing up. He placed his hands on his desk and watched his agent's facial expressions carefully. There was only one emotion written on the agent's face, rage. He opened his mouth to speak before the agent could blow a gasket, the captain said, "They killed a high school student after his friend witness a drug deal gone bad. I need to know that you can handle this. As you said, you and Anzu are the best agents in this field. If you tell me that you'll be fine, I'll understand and question you no further." He explained. "I'll just say this once, are you sure you can handle this in a proper manner?"_

_Atemu swallowed his anger and nodded once. "Yes."_

_"Okay." The captain stated. "Don't mess this up, agent. We are counting on you to keep this boy safe. He is scared."_

_Atemu sniffed in disdain and shook his head. "Scared? He doesn't know the meaning of the---"_

_"Atemu," The captain growled. "Malik sent him a picture of his friend's body with his cell phone." He watched as Atemu bit his lip and looked sideways. The agent felt remorse for this boy, perhaps this wasn't such a bad thing after all. The walked around the desk and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "I know it's not your job to make him feel like he is home, but try your best to keep him sane. He is being dragged from everything he has ever known."_

_Atemu stiffened and nodded. "Yeah," Was his only response. _

_The captain removed his hand and nodded at the door. "Last door on the right is where the boy is being kept. He and his grandfather are waiting with a few of the police officers. The FBI will soon be here and I expect that you take the teen before hand. Agent Anzu is waiting outside."_

_Atemu turned and left without another word. He hated this. Although protecting people was what he was best at, destroying those that killed his family seemed like a better idea. He should be help with the case, not protecting some street punk who was hanging out in the wrong part of town. _

_Anzu was waiting outside and smiled out him. "What did he want?"_

_Atemu growled, "Just to bitch."_

_Anzu lead the way and walked to where the boy was being held. Atemu looked through the one-sided mirror on the way to the door to see an elder man sitting in a chair beside someone else. There was an officer in the way of his view and as Atemu moved his was able to see who he was protecting. He stopped dead in his tracks. _

_The teen, sitting next to the elder, looked a lot like him. Atemu felt his breath catch in his throat as the boy spoke with the officers. He couldn't hear what he was saying, but didn't have to, his eyes said it all. The captain was right, he was scared. _

_Anzu noticed the agent's pause and stopped at the door. "Is something wrong?"_

_Atemu flitted his eyes to her and then back to the teen who just stood up with a look of chock on his face, He watched as the elder said something to him that made him look defeated as he sat back down. He didn't like the feeling he was having right now. Something inside of him told him to run and at the same time, something in his heart wanted to meet the boy. _

_"Atemu?" Anzu questioned._

_Atemu shook the look he had off his face. "I'm fine. Let's just get this over with." He snapped as he pulled out his sunglasses and placed them on his face. He couldn't have the boy watching him stare as him. Not to mention, his eyes tended to make everyone squirm where they were. He didn't want to scare the boy. _

_Anzu shrugged and knocked on the door. She entered and Atemu followed as swiftly as he could. His arms were crossed as he settled in the corner. He would see the boy starring at him from across the room. Didn't anyone tell him it wasn't polite to stare? Atemu avoided all eye contact as he kept his eyes straight ahead, fearing those wonderful amethyst orbs. _

_When the boy finally spoke it was like listening to a choir. Chills ran down the agent's spine when he finally looked at the teen through his sunglass protection. The teen wanted to know what had to happen first. Atemu opened his mouth to speak but found he had no voice at the moment. He cleared his throat and spoke with a steady tone, "First we have to change your hair and look."_

At the time, Atemu wasn't too sure why he felt so strangely around the teen. Perhaps he knew he was going to fall for him and nothing was going to stop that from happening. Whatever the reason, it had landed them here. Atemu looked up to see Ryou and Yugi raking up leaves and jumping into the piles. Fall was settling on them hard but the teens seemed to enjoy it just the same.

Atemu watched breathlessly as Yugi laughed hard, jumping into the pile and nearly knocking Ryou over. Yugi had a way of being clumsy but it made him look really cute. Atemu straightened when Yugi saw him and waved. The ex-agent nodded in his direction and gave a small smile.

His attention turned elsewhere as he started walking towards the front door. He looked up the driveway to see their mailbox with the flag up. Atemu froze. He looked back at Ryou and Yugi who were still playing and then back at the mailbox. No letters were supposed to be going out. They couldn't risk Marik tracking them down in that way. Atemu turned and shouted in the teen's direction. "Who put something in the mail?" He demanded.

Yugi stood up, a confused look on his face. "I didn't."

Ryou also shook his head. Atemu felt a lump in his throat and he wasn't sure why. He knew Bakura wouldn't put anything in the mail, he wasn't that stupid. Atemu slowly turned and faced the mailbox. "Get inside." He shouted to the two teens starring at him with concern etched into their features.

"Atemu?" Yugi asked and started making his way towards his protector.

"Get inside!" He commanded.

Ryou grabbed Yugi's hand and started leading the boy back to the house. Atemu could hear Yugi protest but he followed his orders. Atemu slowly made his way down the driveway covered with leaves. The lump in his throat grew larger as he neared the mailbox. Would some else be using their box? Why? It didn't make any sense and this was what worried the agent. His gut told him this was wrong and he had always listened to it before.

"Atemu." He heard Bakura shout as he made his way up to his friend. "What the fuck? Ryou said you told them to get into the house. What do you—."

"Hush." Atemu warned and nodded towards the mailbox.

Bakura stilled his motions and stood beside Atemu, crossing his arms in dismay. "Did you see anyone?"

"No."

Bakura and Atemu carefully approached the box. Bakura gazed at it, his head bent back slightly. "Think it's a bomb?" He asked, looking at the post leading to the ground. "I don't see any wires."

Atemu shook his head. "These punks aren't smart enough to make a bomb. It's has be something else." He placed his hand on the door and started to crack it open. Bakura started to protest but Atemu quieted him. He carefully peeked inside the box, seeing if he could see something. There was definitely something in there. It didn't look like papers or a package. It looked like an article of clothing.

Bakura peeked into the box as Atemu opened it a little further. 'What the fuck is that?"

Atemu felt like he was going to be sick. He opened the mailbox fully and almost gagged. He knew that color anywhere. He thrust his hands into the box and pulled out a blue blouse. He unfolded it and started gasping for air, fear, rage, and something else he couldn't describe flowing through his veins. Something fell out of the shirt and landed on the ground.

Bakura bent over to pick it up and flipped it open. "Shit." He cursed. "Atemu." He warned.

Atemu started at the blouse, the terror of the nightmare he had witnessed a few years back coming back to him. In his hands, he felt the blue blouse covered in the blood that belonged to his mother. The very shirt she wore when she died. It still smelled like her. His fingers dug into the fabric as he looked at the note left with the shirt.

**We see you.**

A/N~ So that is all you get for now. Deal with it. LOL. Just kidding. Let me know what you think. I'll be waiting. Feed the plot bunny! Oh and check out the first story if you want to follow the flashback.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N~ Thanks to all who reviewed. I appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Please review this one. I guess I'm getting to the exciting part. Go me!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 6

Ryou was throwing things in a suitcase as fast as he could. Bakura put his hand on top of Ryou's and stopped his movements. "There is no time, love. We have to move now." He said his voice slightly unsteady and more caring than normal. Ryou stopped his actions and laid his head against Bakura's chest.

"I'm scared Kura." He said.

Bakura didn't answer but allowed his eyes to fall on Atemu who was starring out the window watching the rain. He had never seen the ex-agent so pissed off before. He half hoped Yugi would get through to his friend soon or they were doomed. They needed to keep levels heads in order to get out of this mess.

Atemu was still clutching his mother's blouse in one hand. Yugi was standing next to his protector, glancing at him with worry. The ex-agent hadn't said a word since they found the "package" and the note left with it. Yugi had tried everything. The younger teen placed a hand on Atemu's shoulder and whispered, "Its okay. Let it go." in his ear. Atemu was practically seething.

Yugi reached down and tried to take the blouse out of the ex-agent's hand.

He snapped. "Don't touch me!" He shouted, causing Yugi to jump back five feet.

Yugi took a deep breath and placed his hand carefully on Atemu's back. "It's okay. You need to let go of the shirt."

Atemu didn't move. He knew Yugi was right but he couldn't give himself to let the item of clothing go.

"Please." Yugi whispered in his ear.

Atemu could feel Yugi's hand on his own again, trying to pry the shirt from his grasp. Atemu took a deep breath and let his grip slack slightly. Yugi felt this and encouraged him to let go. Atemu let out a shaky breath and completely dislocated his grip on his mother's blood stained shirt. Yugi took it quickly and ran out of the room with it. Atemu didn't watch him for he didn't want to know where Yugi was going with it. The teen returned a moment later and approached his protector with care. Atemu could feel the worry emulating from the younger and tried to put on a brave face for the teen. He was worried about his well being and for good reason. "How did those fuckers find us?" He growled with an unsteady voice.

"I don't know." Yugi whispered. He carefully placed a hand on Atemu's waist and when the protector didn't lurch, he slid his arms around his protector's waist. After a pause, Atemu felt his arm grip Yugi's waist and pulled him closer. He needed someone close to him at that moment. He was going to snap otherwise.

"It's not important how they found us." Bakura interjected. "What's important is that we get the hell out of here before they do something else."

Atemu turned to him and nodded in agreement. "We have to go now."

Ryou shook his head and finally let go of his agent. "But where? We moved to the most secluded place in the entire world and they still found us!"

Atemu felt Yugi grip his waist harder at this comment. He starred at the rain now dripping its way down the glass and thought deeply. Without thinking, he opened his mouth and said, "We should split up. They are after Yugi and me, not you two. If they separate us, it gives the two of you a better chance of surviving."

Bakura shook his head. "If we split, we split our chances of survival. They may not come after us, but leaving will cut your life expectancy in half." He admitted, drumming his fingers on the counter of the kitchen island. "We have to stick together."

Atemu sighed, rubbing his weary eyes with his hand. "I need to face them. The only way this is going to stop is if we kill them." Yugi opened his mouth to protest but was quickly silences by Atemu's finger on his lips. "It's the only way." He whispered. Yugi's eyes looked defeated but he nodded and leaned against his protector. Atemu raised his hand to his face. It smelled of blood even though Atemu knew it had to be in his head.

The protector felt Yugi breathe in deeply and whisper, "Where are we going to go?"

Atemu thought for a moment and starred out the window. "You, Bakura, and Ryou are going to head back to Domino and find Seto. He'll give you the money you need to find another place to stay."

Yugi looked up at Atemu in shock. "What do you mean me, Bakura, and Ryou? You're coming with us." It was a statement, not a request.

Atemu sighed and unwrapped Yugi's arms from about him. He shook his head. "I'm going alone. Marik and his gang don't want you. They want me." He glanced down at his hand and winced. "They are fucking around with me and I'm not going to let you stand in the line of fire."

"But, Atemu" Yugi protested. He didn't know what to say but when Atemu look up at him, his facial expression said it all. He looked crushed.

Atemu quickly explained. "It's not that I don't want to be with you. It's the exact opposite. I'm hoping that Marik will think you're with me at all times. We'll take separate cars to a gas station and go our separate ways. Marik will most likely follow me, thinking that you're with me. When I get things straightened out, I'll find you. I'll come back."

"What if you don't come back?!" Yugi practically shouted, tears welling up in his eyes.

Atemu sighed. "You have to trust me." He said and looked at the other couple watching them. "Let's go."

TIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIME

Atemu took a deep breath and waited for his turn at the rest room. He hated gas bathrooms. Bakura walked up behind and him tapped him on the shoulder. "I got you a Honda Civic at the rental. It's waiting for you behind the lot. I didn't want to park too closely to each other."

The ex-agent nodded and looked behind him. "Where is Ryou?"

"Driving my car." Atemu looked again and realized Yugi wasn't with him either. Bakura noticed the look and sighed. "He fell asleep crying in the car. Ryou has him wrapped in blankets in the back. I couldn't see him when we exchanged cars but he hasn't moved since he fell asleep."

Atemu was quiet for a moment. In the awkward silence he banged on the bathroom door and stopped when a disgruntled yell accompanied it. Silence again. "He hates me right now, doesn't he?"

Bakura shook his head. "You're looking out for his well being. He understands that. He just doesn't understand why you're going alone." His friend laughed slightly, "I think he wants to be your fucking shadow all the time." He stopped when he didn't see a smile out of his friend. "Listen, I know what you're doing. Don't get yourself killed. If you do, I'll be stuck taking care of that runt forever."

This made Atemu smile. "I don't plan on loosing this game."

Bakura nodded. "Just be careful. Don't remember what you've lost but what you have right now. That is what you're fighting for."

With that, the man in the bathroom opened the door, glared at the two, and moved out of their way. Both Atemu and Bakura rolled their eyes. Atemu walked in and before you closed the door, "I'll meet you outside.

Five minutes later, Atemu walked outside and watched as Ryou pulled up the car. He got out and handed the keys to the Civic to Atemu. "Here you go." He whispered. "Good luck."

Atemu nodded his thanks and looked into the back seat. Yugi was wrapped completely in blankets. He sighed and took the keys from Ryou. "Around the lot did you say?" He questioned Bakura.

His friend nodded. "Aren't you going to say goodbye to him?" He asked looking at the sleeping teen. "He deserves that much."

Atemu shook his head and told his legs to keep walking. He couldn't say goodbye. If he got one look from those amethyst eyes, he would never be able to go through with what he was thinking about doing. The last time he and Yugi were separated, Yugi nearly had to have his foot amputated. This time would be different. Atemu would do the fighting and Yugi was going to stay safe. He turned around to face the only family he had left. "Keep him safe." He stated and walked behind the gas station.

He heard Bakura get into the car and start it up. A sad lump formed in his heart but Atemu swallowed it down and made his way to the Civic. It was a small car but good enough to travel in. It blended within the realm of vehicles and Atemu could make himself become one with the population successfully. The ex-agent climbed into the car and started it up. He pulled up behind Bakura and Ryou who were stopped at the stop sign. They turned left and Atemu turned right. He looked in the rear view mirror and watched his friends and love leave his sight.

Atemu didn't know how long he had been driving when he heard his phone ring. Wearily, the ex-agent looked at the clock on his dash. He had been driving a straight five hours. Atemu grasped at his phone and kept his eyes on the road. It was Bakura. He flipped open his phone in aggravation, "Damn it, I thought I told you not to call me! No contact until--,"

"Yugi's gone." The response came.

Atemu slammed his foot on the breaks and came to a halting stop. The car behind him had to swerve to miss hitting him from behind. Atemu practically panted at the news. "What the hell do you mean _gone_?" He shouted, starting to drive again. He looked for the nearest exit and once he found one, pulled off the road.

"Just what I said. Gone. We stopped at a few gas stations along the way. I think he got out at one of them and ran off somewhere. You didn't tell him where you were going did you?" Bakura asked.

Atemu shook his head. "No!" Panic flowed through him. He remembered the last time Yugi went missing. He had gotten out of the shower to find the boy had left the safety of their shelter. "Damn it Yugi!" Then another thought crossed his mind. Did Marik figure out their plan? "Are you sure he wasn't taken? Did it look like a struggle?"

"I'm sure he wasn't taken. He made it look like he was tucked in blankets. That is a smart little brat you found, I'll give you that much." Bakura sneered, but also sounded pretty ticked off. "Where would he be going?"

Atemu breathed heavily. "I have no fucking clue. The only place I can think of is back to the house. It is the only place he would know that I would go back to find him. Why the hell wasn't someone with him at all times?!" Atemu said before letting out a yell of frustration. God he really hated the boy for doing this to him again. The first time he ran off was life taking enough but this time, if Atemu didn't find him soon, it was going to kill him. Frankly, it was immature. "I'm going back to the house." Atemu stated. "I'll call you when I get there."

The ex-agent hung up his phone and practically threw it against the door. He pulled into a gas station and looked at the dash. He was never going to make it all the way back without fuel. Panic was still creeping through his veins as the ex-agent got out of the vehicle and started to gas up the car. He stood, watching everyone else getting gas. It was nearly dusk.

A sudden thump came from the car and Atemu went to remove the gas pump. It was still pumping. He starred at the car and his eyes turned slowly to the trunk. He looked around before gently sliding his arm down to the gun wrapped around his shin. He carefully took it out of its holster and kept it low as to not alarm anyone. Someone or something was in his trunk.

Atemu walked around the side of the car and grabbed his keys from the ignition. He kept his gun firmly by his side as he as casually as he could, walked over to the back of the car. He slowly put the key in without any noise. If it was Malik or Marik, he would kill them in a heart beat. He turned the key and quickly lifted the trunk up, shoving his gun at whatever was inside.

"Wait, don't!" A cry came making Atemu almost pass out. "It's just me!"

"Yugi?!" Atemu shouted. Immediately, Atemu withdrew the gun in a fright. Crimson narrowed on amethyst and Atemu could tell from the look on Yugi's face that he knew he was going to get it. "What the hell do you think you're dong?!"

Yugi sat up and got out of the trunk. "I'm not letting you do this alone."

A/N~ I think you get the point so I am going to leave it there. Please review and make me very happy. Please.


	7. Chapter 7

Living Lies

"Do you have any idea the danger you put yourself into?" Atemu hollered at his charge who was staring at the car dash in shame. He had been unusually quiet over the past couple of minutes as Atemu gave him all he got. "You have no idea how irresponsible you make yourself look by pulling off something like this! Yugi, I could have shot you back there! Marik and his gang are looking for us and I can't afford to have them target you when I am the one they want."

"You're not the only one they are after." Yugi murmured to him. "They are after me as well. We both witnessed murders and therefore we are both as equally wanted. I think its best that we stick together. That way you won't do something crazy."

Atemu growled and banged his fist on the steering wheel, his anger shown to passer bys by the loud honk of his horn. "Crazy? You want to talk about crazy? How is hiding in the trunk of my car and almost getting shot not crazy?"

Yugi smiled and little and looked at him. "See? We are both crazy. We belong together!" He chuckled warmly trying to steer the conversation into a more positive direction.

"This isn't funny!" Atemu barked. "This is serious."

Yugi sighed. "Atemu, I can't live without you. Ever since I met you your very presence has plagued every one of my thoughts. When you're not around all I can do is count down the minutes until I see you again. When you are around all I can think about is having your arms around me." Yugi explained, biting his finger nails. "The very thought of us being separated almost put me into cardiac arrest."

"You would have been safer with Ryou and Bakura." Atemu directed, staring out the window, moved by Yugi's words. His voice had softened slightly but he was still angry. If anything happened while Yugi was still with him he would never forgive himself for not checking on the teen before they departed.

"I don't feel as safe with them as I do with you." Yugi whispered, putting his hand on Atemu's knee. "Please try to understand. I love you. I don't want to see you kill yourself."

Atemu turned to him with a quizzical look. "What are you talking about?"

Yugi narrowed his eyes, "I saw you at the house. I've never seen you so angry before. And then when you said that you wanted us to separate, I thought the worse. The only reason that I can think of that you would want us to be apart was if you were planning to do something that would end up…" Yugi trailed off and removed his hand. His voice became crackled as he stated the last words, "That would end with you dying." Yugi choked out.

Atemu's eyes softened as he looked into his lap before staring blankly at the road, the gun still held tightly in one of his hands. "I wanted to separate so that Bakura could protect you in the way I cannot."

"That doesn't mean anything." Yugi shook his head. "You can protect me from anything and you know it. Like I said, the only reason you would want me gone is if you planned something that would end up in your death. You know I would try to stop you or if you died then there would be no one directly present to protect me." Yugi reasoned aloud. "You can't leave me, Atemu. Never."

Atemu frowned and finally looked over at those amethyst eyes that had tears brimming them. Perhaps the boy was a little too attached to him. The ex-agent had feared that. He put his gun away and placed a hand on Yugi's arm. "I need to take care of this, alone." Atemu tried to explain. "If I take you with me and Marik targets me on a personal level again, it may mean your death and that isn't something I am willing to face."

"I know." Yugi stated. "But I can take care of myself. You act like I'm a fragile porcelain doll that needs constant looking after. We both have people after us. If we work together, then we can stop them and never have to worry about them ever again."

Atemu shook his head. "I wish it were that simple."

"It can be if you would let it." Yugi suggested. "But it doesn't matter what you do. You can take me back to Bakura and Ryou but it will only be a matter of time before I find a way back to you. So, you can keep sending me back. But I guarantee that one time when I'm trying to come back to you, Marik will find me and kill me. Or, you could just have me stick around and avoid that whole mess."

Atemu growled at Yugi's immature tone. "You're truly impossible." He grumbled.

"Yes." Yugi agreed. "But I don't really care."

The ex-agent stared at his charge and then sighed. He was right. If Yugi tried to get back to him and Marik found him, it would be on Atemu's mind for the rest of his life. Maybe it was best for Yugi to remain with him so Atemu could keep a better eye on him. Atemu started the car and decided to drive to another station where he could call Bakura and tell him what was going on. No doubt Marik and Malik were trying to find them by now. If they found where they lived then certainly they had eyes on them the entire time. It wasn't going to be long before the gang found them. Something was going to happen soon and Atemu could feel it. "I'm going to stop somewhere else to call Bakura from a pay phone. I want you to stay in the car. It's going to get light out soon and we will become easier to spot."

Yugi semi-stood in his seat and kissed Atemu's cheek. "Thank you!" He exclaimed with sheer excitement. "I knew you'd never leave me."

Atemu smiled but quickly covered it up. "Stop sucking up. I'm still angry with you."

Yugi chuckled and leaned back in the seat. "That's fine." Yugi said, "It won't last long."

Atemu knew he was right but didn't make any further comment. He found the highway again and quickly pulled into the next exit to another rest stop. He stretched his arms, trying to shake the sleepiness that was threatening to consume him. He pulled into a truck stop and gazed around. The sun was peaking over the hills in the distance, shedding light on their world. Atemu sighed and parked the car, turning it off and looking at Yugi. "You will stay here."

"I have to go to the bathroom." Yugi said.

Atemu glared at him before reaching back and grabbing a Gatorade bottle he had finished off hours ago. "Go in this."

Yugi looked at the bottle and then back at Atemu with a sneer on his face. "You have to be kidding me. What are we hicks?" He asked, grabbing the bottle and crossing his arms.

"Pouting will not help you, little one." Atemu teased. He opened the car door after looking around to make sure the coast was clear. He was very talented at detecting off behavior and after seeing none, he stepped out into the chilly spring morning. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm going to place a call and then grab some coffee. You want any?"

Yugi frowned and stared at the bottle. "If you're not going to let me go to the bathroom then get me a bigger bottle." He joked as he slid further down in his seat.

Atemu chuckled and shut the door, locking all the door and windows. Yugi looked around and then gave Atemu a pathetic stare. "You wanted to tag along." Atemu said loudly so the teen could hear him. "Now live with the consequences." He stated. If Yugi was going to stay with him, he was going to make sure that his charge paid for that little stunt that nearly gave the ex-agent a heart attacker.

The crimson eyed man walked to the booth and took out some spare change. He dialed Bakura's number from a piece of paper in his pocket. He listened to the ringing before Bakura picked it up. "Yeah, what?" He asked.

Atemu sighed. "I got Yugi. Idiot was hiding in my trunk."

"Ha! Brave little squirt. Did you kill him?" Bakura laughed.

Atemu could hear Bakura tell Ryou Yugi was okay and he could hear Ryou cheer in relief. "I almost did. We aren't going to exchange. Yugi is going to stay with me. I'll have to make this work. After this call I don't want to call me more than once a day. Once I get to a motel I will forward you the number. No calls unless it is an emergency. Keep the wire on the cell on." Atemu directed.

"What am I, new at this? Dah." Bakura barked. "You driven all day?"

"Yeah." Atemu said looking at his wrist for the time.

"Won't you be tired?"

"Yeah." Atemu nodded. "But I'll drink coffee. Got to go. No calls more than thirty seconds." He said before hanging up on Bakura's loud mouth insults. Atemu turned back to the Honda to see Yugi sitting up and going through the random things in the car. He truly was a child on the inside. Atemu rolled his eyes before heading into the small shop.

Atemu walked up to the register and looked at the menu. He scanned the writing trying to figure out how to pronounce the coffee choices. After a short while, he shook his head in aggravation before looking at the man at the register. "Could I just have a black coffee?" Atemu directed and moved back through the store. He had plenty of money on him. Thanks to Seto and his fortune, the amount they could spend was almost limitless. Problem was he didn't want to use the credit card too much.

The ex-agent went through the aisles and picked out random snacks that he and Yugi could munch on while they drove. He picked up everything from granola bars and fruit to candy bars and energy drinks. There wasn't too many healthy things but then again he and Yugi were fighting for their lives. Eating some fatty foods wouldn't be too bad.

Atemu brought his purchases to the front in a big basket as the man placed his coffee on the counter. "Wow, planning a trip?" He asked.

"You could say that." Atemu answered, looking around ad noticing that the gas station was practically empty.

"Your total is 109.87 and that is with the coffee." The cashier stated. "Cash?"

"No, credit." Atemu said, handing the card to him. Who would pay cash for such a high amount anyway? Hopefully this would last the two of them long enough that they could gain a few more states before having to use it again. The cashier handed the man back his card and started putting the food into the bags. Atemu grabbed the six bags and headed for the car.

The blood drained out of the ex-agent's face when he didn't see Yugi sitting in the seat. The man bolted for the car, fearing the worst when he saw Yugi had propped the seat back and snoozing softly. He watched the younger with a relieved look on his face. Atemu leaned against the car, looking at his charge as the sunlight gently lit the features on the innocent's face. If only there could ever be a time when they two of them didn't have to worry about people after them.

Could there be such a world? Atemu unlocked the back of the car and placed all their food in the back seat next to his charge's gently snoozing his head. Atemu shut the door and watched the teen again. The past few weeks had been the only time that Atemu thought they were safe. Now that they were on the run for their lives again, his relationship with Yugi seemed changed. Instead of treating him like he was a lover, he had to treat him like a fragile child. He didn't like doing that and he damn well knew Yugi didn't do it either.

Atemu bit his lip and turned away looking at the bright sun that lightened their day. He didn't know how long he was going to be able to stay awake. He took a sip of the black coffee in his hand, hoping to feel the effects immediately. He glanced over to see another car driving up. Feeling uncomfortable, Atemu moved back to the driver's side. He watched closely as a man got out of the car and eyed Atemu suspicious. The silver mustang convertible that glinted softly gave the ex-agent a bad feeling.

Quickly, he started the car and started moving. He felt his heart rate increased when the man watched him ever so closely as he left the station. Atemu sighed when they were out of sight and constantly kept checking the rear view mirror for any signs of the man. After about a mile of highway driving, the man sighed and glanced back at Yugi's softly snoozing form.

Atemu took another sip of coffee before nudging Yugi with his arm. The teen let out a cry of annoyance and opened an eye at his protector. "That was mean. You say I'm the immature one."

"I'm bored. Entertain me." Atemu directed, looking back in his rear view mirror.

Yugi sat up and fixed his chair. He folded his arms and sneered at the crimson eyed man. "You're truly a pain. You act like a spoiled king." (AYA: AHAHAHA! Irony!)

The ex-agent coughed a laugh. "Sure."

"Wanna play a game?"

Atemu laughed, "Sure." He repeated, merging into another lane and checking to make sure he didn't cut anyone off.

"Okay!" Yugi exclaimed enthusiastically. "I am going to describe my dream present and I want you to guess what it is."

"What kind of game is that?" Atemu asked, slightly amused.

"Oh, shut up and just play it. What else do we have to do?" Yugi asked. "Hm, okay. My dream gift. I guess it might not really be a gift, but here it goes. Okay, it would be shiny."

After a long pause, Atemu looked over at Yugi to see him staring at the agent. "What?" Atemu asked, looking back at the road again only to glance back at Yugi. "You want me to guess what it would be from 'shiny'?"

"That's part of the game." Yugi shrugged.

"Hm, and what is this game called anyway?" The ex-agent inquired.

"The Yugi game."

Atemu rolled his eyes. "You say I'm spoiled. You've named a game after yourself." He didn't give Yugi a chance to make a remark before cutting him off. "Okay, something shiny. Um…an ipod?"

"Wrong!" Yugi laughed. "Ipods aren't shiny."

"Some are." Atemu defended.

"Okay, next clue." Yugi thought for a moment. "It binds."

Atemu lifted an eyebrow. "It binds?" He repeated. He thought for a few moments before shrugging. "I have no idea what this could be. Er…how about…." He sighed in frustration. "Give me another clue."

"Alright." Yugi looked out the window. "Well…I guess another way of saying the other clue would be…it symbolizes a contract."

Atemu furrowed his brow and glanced at the teen next to him. "I don't know what…" He trailed off and focused on the road. Shit. He had to change this game. He knew the answer. "Um, I don't want to play this game anymore. Why don't you go back to sleep?" Atemu suggested, trying to sound considerate.

Yugi was silent next to him. "I'm not tired now." He complained. "What's wrong with my game? I rather like it. Just guess."

Atemu didn't answer for a full minute. The silence was growing unbearable. "I don't want to." He said.

He could feel Yugi cringe next to him. "Oh."

Atemu cursed ever god that could have ever walked the face of the earth. Why did Yugi have to bring up marriage? Of all topics to discuss, why was that kind of contract something he wanted? He had Atemu and his life for now, that should have been all he would want, right? "Yugi---," The agent began.

"Well, it doesn't have to be that kind of gift." Yugi said, his face turned and his voice unreadable. Atemu glanced over to see his charge staring out the window. Damn he really fucked things up now. He heard Yugi sigh again. "It could be something bigger and more expensive. Silver convertibles are nice." Atemu's eyes flashed with fear as he turned sharply at the teen. Yugi saw his action and glanced worriedly at him. "Well it is a nice car."

Immediately, Atemu glanced in the rear view mirror. He saw the mustang convertible directly behind them, making fast speed. He changed lanes quickly and watched as the man grew closer. "Get down." Atemu barked at Yugi who visibly jumped.

"W-what? Why?" He gasped, looking around them.

"Get down!" Atemu commanded again, reaching for his gun. The man in the convertible pulled alongside them, avoiding Atemu's eyes for a moment. Then suddenly, he turned and gave the ex-agent a smug smirk, nodding once before continuing to drive. Atemu used his free hand to quickly merge over to get off at the quickly approaching exit.

"Atemu, what's going on? Who is that?" Yugi asked from his crouched position.

"Hush." Atemu directed him as he sped up the exit and looked back in his rear view mirror. In awe, he watched the mystery man cross three lanes of traffic to take their same exit. "Shit." He whispered.

They were being followed.

TBC

Review if you'd like me to update.


End file.
